


Act

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Acting, Angst, Director - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Model, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Alec is an upcoming actor and Magnus is a director who discovered him. Magnus wonders if Alec reached out to him not out of love but because he wanted roles in Magnus' movies. They worry about how their relationship might have an effect on their respective careers.





	Act

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)
> 
>  
> 
> INSPIRATION:  
> [Intertwining Lives Japanese BL Manga](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/intertwining_lives/)  
> 

 

"I am going to act in all of your movies." says Alec simply. "Your movies are so wonderful and meaningful. You are my favorite director and I started acting because I was motivated by your works. I am glad you scouted me."

 

And no, Magnus did _not_ scout him because they had an instant attraction and slept together the first time they met. He knew that Alec was special the moment they met, that Alec had undiscovered potential and could go places in this field. Other directors missed it but Magnus hadn't. And he was right. He _is_ right. Alec is talented, ver much so.

 

But now, Magnus feels a weight in his chest. Is it because Magnus is a director that Alec reached out to him in the past, hoping to get a role in Magnus' movies? Because Alec didn't have any roles despite his talent at the time they met, did he want to use Magnus? He doesn't want to think like this but he can't help it at times.

 

Magnus dismisses the thoughts.

 

*********

 

"Magnus, I have been cast in the next movie! It's going to be directed by Chris Samuels. It's all thanks to you. He noticed me because of the roles in your movies."

 

"Did you reach out to me with such intentions?" asks Magnus. This time he is not able to stop himself.

 

Alec looks confused. "Magnus? Aren't you happy for me?"

 

Magnus ignores Alec's question. "Am I a stepping stone for you, Alexander?"

 

Alec finally understands and he looks like he has been slapped. "What are you saying, Magnus? I have never thought..."

 

Magnus doesn't say anything. His face is expression less and that hits Alec more than anything else. 

 

"Is this a dream, Magnus?"

 

"I am wide awake, painfully so, Alec. I finally know and realized everything."

 

Alec stops himself and whispers weakly, "I love you. Why would you think like this?" Why is Magnus not even giving him a chance to explain? Why is Magnus assuming things?

 

Magnus shakes his head. "You are an actor. A good actor. I don't believe you."

 

Alec packs and leaves without a word and Magnus doesn't stop him.

 

*********

 

"Are you an idiot, Bane?" asks Catarina.

 

Magnus doesn't answer.

 

"I know you have had issues trusting people because of what happened with your parents, because they abandoned you. That doesn't give you the right to treat someone whom you love and who loves you in this way."

 

**********

 

Sam glares at Alec, "You started acting in Magnus' movies because you slept with him? Not because of your talent? You _seduced_ him? Is Magnus that much of an idiot? What does he see in you anyway? I will ruin the two of you."

 

"Don't you dare say anything about Magnus!" He jumps on his co actor and is about to hit him when a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice stops him.

 

"Don't ruin your career because of me. Not worth it."

 

Alec shakes his head, "My career isn't important now! Your reputation is mo-"

 

Magnus gently shushes him by placing his fingers on Alec's lips. Alec will regret it later if his career is ruined. He might not realize it now but Alec is too much talented and hard working for all of it to go waste just like that. 

 

Magnus looks at Sam and shakes his head, "Don't let this drag you down. If you are jealous of Alec's fame and skills, you have to step up your own game."

 

Sam looks ashamed, "I am sorry."

 

Magnus gently takes Alec's hands and walks away. It's raining and they share an umbrella.

 

"You really should stop seeing me because rumors like these might end the career of a budding actor like you." says Magnus.

 

Alec looks like he is about to cry. He whispers in defeat, "I won't then." He turns away and Magnus says, "I am not good without you after all."

 

Alec becomes furious. Why is Magnus giving him a whiplash? He grabs Magnus' collar. "Are you toying with me? Is it fun?"

 

Magnus shakes his head.

 

"Why are you making that face, Magnus?"

 

Magnus slams Alec against the nearby wall and whispers, "I am sorry. I can't live without you. Forgive me."

 

He kisses Alec and Alec kisses him back, soon turning and pressing Magnus against the wall. "I love you, don't abandon me, Magnus."

 

"I love you, Alexander. Don't let me go either."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
